prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Fields (Book Character)
Emily Catherine Fields is one of the four main characters of the book series created by the Author Sara Shepard. She is portrayed by Erin McQuatters on the book covers. Physical Appearance Emily has strawberry blond hair, tinted with green from chlorine. Emily has broad shoulders and skinny, but muscular legs; she wears jeans and "dorky" swimming t-shirts and never takes off the friendship bracelet Alison made her. Eventually, after learning about Alison's duplicity, she does exchange the bracelet for a silver one in order to forget about Alison and the drama. However, she begins to carry the tassel from the door of Alison's family's cabin from the night that Alison supposedly passed (the second time). Biography Emily was best friends with "Alison" DiLaurentis in middle school and even loved her romantically. She was depressed by her friend's disappearance after 7th grade. Emily is a rather shy, timid girl from a conservative Christian family. She's always been very obedient to her parents and has tried to fit in as a 'normal girl' as much as she could. She's on the swimming team at Rosewood Day, her boyfriend Ben is on the male team, and she spends a lot of her spare time with her family. However, Emily has been trying to ignore one major issue for years: her sexuality. She kissed Alison when they were in 7th grade, but she figured it was a special infatuation on her part. However, when a new family moves into the DiLaurentis home, she finds herself falling for the new girl, Maya St. Germain. She's very hesitant to get involved with Maya as she is a bit ashamed of not being solely attracted to boys. Emily is afraid of what her parents and everyone else around her will think. At Noel Kahn's party, Ben catches Emily and Maya kissing in a photobooth and he freaks out at them, calling them "fucking dykes." When Ali's body is found, Emily is devastated. She always had the small hope that her friend would somehow show up alive. After the funeral, she starts to push her girlfriend away again, desperate to keep her sexuality quiet. The pictures from the photobooth all showed them kissing, so she is very paranoid even though Maya supposedly has the only copy of the photos. Her now ex-boyfriend starts to taunt her with his teammates when they see her and he even sexually assaults her a few times. The first time he does it, Emily is saved by Toby Cavanaugh. At first she is very wary of the once troubled boy, but she warms up to him after they have a few conversations and eventually she starts to date him. Emily tells a disappointed Maya that she's going to date him. However, things go sour on the night of a dance at Foxy when she and Toby talk about Alison. He bitterly states that he's glad she's dead and makes a few other remarks that leads Emily to believe he's "A", an anonymous entity who has been terrorizing her and her old friends Spencer, Aria, and Hanna with dark secrets only known by Ali. She tries to escape from him after telling him she knows his secret. The next morning, she learns that Toby killed himself. In a last letter addressed to Emily, he discusses his guilt over molesting his stepsister Jenna. That was the big secret he thought Emily knew. Eventually, A targets Emily for talking to the police about the threatening texts. At a big swim meet, flyers with a picture of Emily and Maya kissing are passed out among the crowd. Emily's parents see the flyer and are extremely upset. They are homophobic and her mother had revealed a racist attitude when she found out that Maya's family was black. Once Emily gets home, her parents order her to enroll in a reforming program for gay people called Tree Tops or else she would be sent to Iowa to stay with her austere relatives. Not wanting to deal with her even more conservative relatives, Emily agrees to enroll in the program and avoids her girlfriend for good measure. She's paired with a girl who claims she 'corrected' her sexuality. However, Emily catches her kissing her ex-girlfriend. She takes it as a sign that the program doesn't do anything and she runs back to Maya. A tells her mother and as a result she's sent packing to Iowa. In Iowa, she meets a girl named Trista who resembles Ali and is also bisexual. The two hookup at a party Emily's cousins brought her to. She is kicked out when her aunt and uncle catch them out of their beds. She soon returns to Rosewood after her family pleads for her return on TV. Emily becomes rather distant with Maya as Trista flies over for a visit. The two are broken up by the end of "Unbelievable" and their relationship is strained. Emily later becomes close with a boy named Isaac. He is the lead singer of a Christian rock band and the two meet at church. The two lose their virginity together and his mother is not pleased with her son's new friend. Emily tells Isaac about his mother's rudeness but he refuses to believe her. After he finds a picture of them in his kitchen with Emily's head cut off, he apologizes but she doesn't want to date him anymore. In "Killer" she is convinced that she saw Ali when a fire decimates the woods behind Spencer's house. Even with her friends' skepticism, Emily refuses to give up hope that Alison is still out there. The second A sends her on a goose chase to Lancaster, where an Amish community resides. There, she discovers that Officer Darren Wilden was a member of the community and dated the sister of the girl she was staying with. Darren's girlfriend went missing after the two went on rumspringa and Emily starts to believe her body was found and not Ali's. In "Wanted", the DiLaurentis family announces that Ali had a "sick" twin named Courtney. Emily and Courtney become close friends and the latter reveals that she is actually Alison. Emily believes her and is overjoyed to have her friend back. She pursues a relationship with "Courtney" but is upset when the girl isn't interested. When Ali reveals that the twins knew Courtney as "Ali" all along and that she killed her twin for stealing her life in Rosewood, Emily doesn't want to believe it. She confronts Ali as the girls try to escape a fire started by the vengeful DiLaurentis twin. Later, Emily buries a bunch of photos of herself and Courtney next to her old friend's grave. She thinks she hears someone giggling in the distance, but she's not completely sure. In "Twisted" it is revealed that Emily was pregnant with Isaac's child. She gave birth to a girl during the summer before senior year and put her up for adoption. *'Distinctive feature': Broad swimmer's shoulders *'Known for:' Swimming, loyalty, naivete, and falling in love too easily *'Favorite things:' Corny swimming t-shirts and the friendship bracelet Ali gave her *'Biggest regret:' Not having been there when Ali was in danger *'Worst offense:' Lying to herself Relationships Romantic: Ben Coogan Emily dated Ben for a while in the first book, but ended up not liking him as much because she was interested in girls. Ben teased her and tormented her about being gay but she ended up ignoring him and also hurt him. They are currenlty not in a relationship with each other. Ben also was the one to let Chloe in on the fact that Emily has feelings for girls. He cruelly brings it up one day in the cafeteria, causing a scene. Emily had wanted to confide in Chloe at the right time, but Ben ruined it. Chloe, in turn, just shrugs and only thinks less of Ben for being such a jerk. Maya St. Germain Emily dated Maya in the first four books, and they had a really strong romantic relationship with each other, but Maya ended up breaking up with her because Emily was flirting with another girl named Trista. Trista Taylor Emily and Trista flirted with each other in Unbelievable, but it didn't lead to them dating. They almost kissed, but were caught by Maya, Emily's then ex-girlfriend. Emily also found out that Trista was more into men, because she made out with Noel Kahn at a party. Isaac Colbert Emily dates Isaac in the book "Wicked" but breaks up with him in the book "Killer," because he won't believe her when she finds a picture of her face cut out in his mom's drawer. She loses her virginity to him and is banished from his mother's house when his mom finds out. Isaac is Emily's first sexual relationship with a male after experimenting sexually with females, making her bisexual. Isaac later comes to her and tells her that he knows she was telling the truth and that he wants to get back with her, but she refuses. She discovers she is pregnant with their child and places the baby up for for adoption when she is born in the summer. Courtney DiLaurentis as Alison DiLaurentis Emily is in love with Ali/Courtney and even kisses her in her tree house. She even writes a letter professing her love to her and doesn't give it to her because she is afraid. Ali/Courtney begins teasing her at school, and Emily tries to forget that it even happened. She still keeps many of the things that Ali/Courtney gave her, including a purse. Emily still has feelings for her in the later books, even after she discovers her duplicity. Alison DiLaurentis as Courtney DiLaurentis Emily is immediately attracted to Courtney/Ali when she winked at Emily. Emily was the first Ali/Courtney told she was Ali.They were supposedly in love with each other, showing their affection to each other by kissing or making out. Friendships: Chloe Roland Chloe becomes Emily's friend in Twisted. She pushes her younger sister Grace in the baby carriage outside of Spencer's home, while Emily walks outside to take a break from coatcheck at Veronica's party. Emily proves to be great with Grace, and the two bond. Chloe is the new girl in Rosewood, having moved into the old Cavanaugh house, so Emily shows her the ropes. Chloe becomes friends with Emily at a critical time when she is feeling particularly friendless after the fallout with the summer in Jamaica. However, things turn south when Mr. Roland molests Emily. When Chloe walks in on her father grabbing Emily after her swim meet, she becomes enraged and blames Emily to whatever extent for the encounter. She turns sinister and threatens to expose Emily's secret child, who she gave up for adoption, but Emily convinces her to back down, promising to keep Mr. Roland's behavior a secret as well. Emily hopes that she can resume her friendship with Chloe, but the latter is not interested and walks out on Emily's party, celebrating her swim scholarship win - thanks to Mr. Roland, no less. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Females Category:Fields Family Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Protagonist Category:LGBT characters Category:Parents Category:A's Messages Category:Main characters Category:Book main character Category:Mothers Category:Athletes